Sweet Devil
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk, putra dari planet Deviluke yang melarikan diri dari perjodohannya. Bagaimana kehidupannya saat bertemu dengan Donghae, seorang polisi tampan? /"Aku calon istri Donghae."/HAEHYUK/BL/Bad summary/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Devil

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's note: ff ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul "To Love Ru Trouble". Mungkin bisa dibilang remake, entahlah. Yang jelas ini sangat berbeda. Saya hanya mengambil inti cerita itu hehe…

Warning: AU,OOC, Typos, alur kecepatan,dll

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan YME.

Pair: Haehyuk.

^-^v

.

Chapter 1 : The Devil who descended

.

Angin malam berhembus dengan cukup kencang, membuat hawa di sekitar tempat itu terasa dingin. Sebuah keadaan mencengkam terjadi di sudut tempat yang gersang.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda sampai mau melarikan diri sampai sejauh ini. Tapi… semua permainanmu berakhir sampai di sini." Sekelompok pria tengah berdiri di hadapan satu pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah terdiam sambil menunduk. Hening sesaat, hanya ada suara angin yang menderu di antara mereka.

"Baiklah. Apa sekarang tuan bersedia ikut bersama dengan kami?" sekelompok pria berjumlah 4 orang itu melangkah maju perlahan mendekati sang pemuda blonde.

Pemuda itu masih terdiam dan menunduk. Tak lama seringai yang terlihat seksi itu tersemat di wajahnya yang manis. Ia mulai mendongak ke atas, terlihatlah mata berwarna semerah darah yang berkilau di tengah malam itu, sebuah ekor mencuat dari belakangnya, bergerak-gerak liar. Pandangannya tertuju pada sekelompok pria itu. Ia menyeringai.

"Ikut dengan kalian? Sudah susah-susah aku kabur kenapa harus ikut kalian?"

"Tuan, ini perintah raja Deviluke." Pemuda itu masih menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia mundur perlahan, sebuah sinar muncul dari ujung ekornya dan dengan mudahnya ia menghempaskan sinar itu ke arah sekelompok pria itu hingga mereka terpental dan tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu berlari dan melompat ke sebuah pusara hitam yang berada di bawah tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ayah, bilang padanya aku akan sangat merindukannya. Bye~" dengan sebuah kedipan manis pemuda itu sudah menghilang di telan pusaran hitam itu.

"Tuan pangeran! Celaka, ia berhasil kabur dan melewati pusara itu." Pria itu menggeram dan merintih karna tidak bisa bergerak. Tatapannya tertuju pada pusara hitam yang telah menelan pemuda blonde itu.

"Kita tunggu bantuan datang."

"Kira-kira ke mana arah tujuan pangeran itu?" salah satu pria itu terdiam sesaat, pandangannya terlihat serius.

"Bumi."

.

Devil

.

"Kerja yang bagus Donghae, kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu dengan rapih dan sempurna." Sebuah tepukan dan senyum bangga diterima oleh pemuda berambut brunnete bernama Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan membungkuk terimakasih.

"Terimakasih pak kepala, tanpa bantuan anda dan yang lainnya pun saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu." Donghae tersenyum dan merendah di hadapan kepala polisi yang tengah memujinya itu.

"Kau pemuda yang baik. Pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam. Maaf karena sudah memperkejakanmu sampai selarut ini."

"Itu bukan masalah pak, selama saya bisa dan mampu, saya pasti akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin." Kepala polisi itu mengangguk dan kembali menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Pulanglah dan terimakasih."

"Baik pak, saya permisi pulang." Donghae menunduk sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar kantor polisi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

Ia masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju rumahnya. Malam sudah sangat larut, suasana di jalan itu pun sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Donghae merasakan hawa malam itu begitu dingin menusuk. Sial sekali Donghae tidak membawa jaket atau apapun itu untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Ia mempercepat laju mobilnya tapi masih dalam batas normal. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya.

Donghae menoleh ke samping begitu mendengar sesuatu yang samar. Ia tersentak dan membeku di tempatnya. Sekelebat bayangan lewat di samping mobilnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sesuatu itu bersurai blonde, dan yang membuatnya membeku adalah mata berwarna merah darah yang bercahaya di kegelapan malam yang dimiliki bayangan itu. Tanpa sadar Donghae terpesona oleh mata itu.

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya dan kembali melihat ke belakang jalan itu. Ia keluar dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sepi. Jalan itu begitu sepi.

Mungkinkah itu hanya halusinasinya belaka karna pekerjaannya yang menumpuk? Tapi ia sangat yakin yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah ilusi semata. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan," gumamnya pelan. Setelahnya ia kembali melaju ke rumahnya.

Devil

.

Keadaan di ruangan itu begitu mencekam. Hawa dingin begitu kentara di sana. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menunduk takut pada seorang yang tengah berada di singgahsana kebesarannya.

"Jadi… pangeran iblis Eunhyuk melarikan diri? Dan kalian tidak bisa menangkapnya?" suara dingin itu membuat suasana makin mencengkam. Mereka semua hanya terus menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Ma-maafkan kami Yang mulia. Kami pantas dihukum." Raja Deviluke itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Dasar bocah nakal. Melarikan diri di saat calon-calon suaminya sudah dikumpulkan." Kangin –Raja Deviluke- berdiri dari singgahsananya membuat semua orang yang berada di sana semakin takut.

"Hangeng." Hangeng yang merasa namanya di panggil segera maju dan membungkuk di hadapan raja Deviluke itu.

"Saya yang mulia."

"Kau ku tugaskan untuk mencari Eunhyuk dan menemaninya di sana." Hangeng mengangguk paham.

"Baik Yang mulia."

"Besok pergilah ke Bumi dan segera temukan anakku itu. Sekarang silahkan bubar." Mereka semua berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan itu dan menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah mereka tidak diberi hukuman.

Kangin kembali duduk di singgahsananya dan memijat keningnya pelan.

"Benar-benar pangeran Devil yang menyusahkan." Gumamnya pelan.

.

To Be Continued

.

Pendek ya? Emang sengaja, namanya juga awal :3

Tadinya mau dibuat panjang sekalian, tapi karna plotnya belum rampung dan saya juga kebetulan lagi gak enak badan ya beginilah jadinya. Daripada dibuat panjang tapi malah ancur :'v

Ini gak akan panjang kok, perkiraan Cuma 4-5 chapter aja.

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff genre fantasy begini, jadi kalau tidak memuaskan tolong dimaklumi.

Di sini ceritanya Eunhyuk jadi Devil seksi yang kabur dari rumah :v

Okeh, jika ingin lanjut harap review agar saya semangat melanjutkan.

Terimakasih.


	2. A messanger from the Galaxy

Sweet Devil

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Authors note: Maaf atas kengaretan ff ini dan terimakasih bagi yang mau nungguin ff ini update #bow

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Devil!Eunhyuk, Human!Donghae, dll DLDR!

Based on manga "To Love ru Trouble."

Bisa dibilang remake, bisa juga terinspirasi dari komik itu. Intinya saya hanya mengambil inti cerita dari komik tersebut. :3

Disclaimer: Haehyuk Milikku! :v :v

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

Chapter 2: A Messager from The Galaxy

.

.

Malam sudah larut. Desah angin yang menerpa membuat daun-daun menari-nari dengan bebasnya. Suara hewan dan seranga malam mulai bersahut-sahutan mencoba meramaikan malam yang dingin itu. Semua orangpun bergegas istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga yang akan terkuras kembali esok hari. Ya, semua kecuali satu orang, lebih tepatnya satu makhluk dari galaksi yang berbeda.

Dengan rambut blonde yang bergoyang dibelai semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Ia terus berlari. Melompati rumah ke rumah untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ia menoleh dengan mata merah darahnya yang menyala. Memperhatikan sekitar. Merasa aman, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak boleh tertangkap kali ini. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus membuktikan pada ayahnya kalau ia mau bebas dan bisa mandiri. Semua rumah yang ia lewati tampak sepi dan gelap. Tentu saja, ini sudah malam, sudah pasti mereka terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Atau tidak? Di depannya ada sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang masih diterangi cahaya. Ia bisa melihat jendela di lantai 2 itu terbuka. Membuat angin malam yang dingin itu masuk begitu saja. Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk ke rumah itu.

Melompati pagar dengan mudah dan masuk lewat jendela tersebut.

Tap!

"Wakh!"

Brug!

Cup!

.

.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di ranjangnya saat ini saat sampai di rumahnya. Pria bersurai darkbrown itu menghela nafas dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia merenung.

Masih jelas di ingatannya. Mata merah yang memukau itu. Yang berhasil membuatnya terpana. Benarkah hanya halusinasinya belaka? Tapi… kenapa begitu nyata.

Donghae mendecakkan lidah dan bangun dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya ia butuh membersihkan diri dan otaknya juga saat ini. Berendam di air hangat ide yang bagus menurutnya.

20 menit kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah segar. Ia hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang belum tertutup. Donghae melangkah mendekati jendela dengan gorden yang berkibar-kibar terkena hempasan angin bermaksud ingin menutup jendela berukuran cukup besar itu sebelum melihat seseorang memasuki jendelanya dan menubruk dirinya yang tidak siap.

"Wakh!"

Brugh!

Merekapun terjerembab di lantai yang sudah dilapisi karpet itu

Cup!

Hazel Donghae reflek membulat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Bisa ia lihat kelopak yang semula tertutup di atasnya mulai membuka. Memperlihatkan bola mata merah yang memukau. Donghae terkesiap tak bergerak melihatnya. Seseorang yang menindihnya itu terkejut saat mendapati bibirnya mendarat di bibir pemuda di bawahnya. Dengan tergesa ia bangun dan bergumam maaf sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Imut, pikir Donghae. Donghae bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri dihadapan seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata merah ini. Ditatapnya intens dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah polos.

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

"Namaku Eunhyuk. Lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk Spencer Deviluke."

"De-Deviluke? Nama apa itu? Aneh sekali." Donghae mengerutkan kening mendengar nama seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Dia ini manusia apa bukan? Pikirnya aneh.

"Deviluke nama planet kelahiranku." Donghae terperangah. Apa katanya? Planet? PLANET?! Ia menatap sangsi ke arah pemuda bernama Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum manis itu. Ukh! Senyumnya memukau. Membuat Donghae memalingkan wajahnya sesaat.

"Jangan bercanda. Apa kau ini benar-benar makhluk luar angkasa?"

"Kalau dilihat dari Bumi bisa dibilang begitu. Kau perlu bukti?" Eunhyuk berbalik dan memunggungi Donghae. Donghae tampak bingung sebelumnya. Mau apa anak ini?

Tapi semua itu berganti dengan raut takjub saat melihat ekor yang bergerak-gerak liar dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang menatap Donghae.

"Ini buktinya. Makhluk Bumi tidak punya ekor kan?" ucapnya riang.

"As-astaga, apa ini sungguhan?" gumamnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak percaya? Apa aku harus membuka celanaku untuk membuktikan ini bukan tempelan semata?"

"Ti-tidak usah!" Dengan panik Donghae menahan pergerakan Eunhyuk karena ia tampak benar-benar ingin melepas celananya. Dia ini polos atau bodoh sih?!

"Kau sudah percaya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ugh, bolehkah Donghae menciumnya.

"Iya-iya aku percaya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan Eunhyuk di ranjangnya. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan memasang raut wajah sedih. Donghae jadi tak tega melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengusap helai pirang halus itu sayang dan sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak keberatan.

"Aku sedang dikejar-kejar, makanya aku lari ke Bumi. Ku pikir di sini aman."

"Dikejar?"

"He'em," angguknya imut membuat Donghae semakin gemas. Apa benar dia ini makhluk luar angkasa? Lihat dirinya. Rambut pirang halus yang terlihat berkilau, tubuh mungil dengan pinggang yang ramping, bola mata merah yang sungguh memukau, hidung macung, bibir merah merekah alami, kulit putih susu. Betapa cantiknya ia. Jangan lupakan ekor yang sedari tadi terus bergoyang-goyang membuat wajah Donghae memerah. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memalingkan pandangannya. Rangsangan makhluk ini benar-benar kuat.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ia cukup terkejut saat berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk menatapnya sumringah.

"Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu? Boleh ya? " ugh! Sungguh Donghae tidak sanggup melihat wajah cantik itu yang memasang tampang memelas dengan mata berbinar berharap padanya. Apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain meng-iya-kannya. Makhluk ini terlalu memukau untuk ditolak.

Donghae terlonjak saat Eunhyuk menerjangnya dan memeluk tubuh telanjangnya erat. Oh jangan lupakan Donghae yang belum berpakaian saat ini. Hanya ada handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Membuat Donghae berdebar.

"Terimakasih, eh namamu siapa?" Eunhyuk menghadapkan wajahnya di depan Donghae tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Blush!

Wajah tampan Donghae sontak kembali memerah saat wajahnya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih memandangnya lekat penuh tanya. Sedikit saja Donghae memajukan wajahnya, bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Na-namaku Lee Donghae," ucapnya gugup dengan suara pelan. Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah dan kembali memeluk Donghae erat. Merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae yang hangat.

"Terimakasih Hae. Terimakasih." Meninggalkan Donghae yang sibuk berfikir. Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya ini?

.

.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat Hangeng?" Hangeng menoleh dan segera membungkuk hormat di hadapan Raja Deviluke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Iya Yang Mulia. Saya akan segera ke Planet Bumi menjemput Tuan Eunhyuk."

"Kau sudah tau tempatnya sekarang?"

"Iya Yang Mulia. Anak buah saya sudah menyelidiki posisi tuan Eunhyuk sekarang." Kangin menghela nafas dan kembali menatap salah satu komandan di Planet kekuasaannya itu serius.

"Dia itu anak yang keras kepala kau tau kan? Jika memaksanya hanya akan membuatnya semakin memberontak dan lari menjauh." Hangeng tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia tau. Ia sudah dari kecil selalu menemani Tuan mudanya itu. Lebih tepatnya dulu ia pengawal tuan mudanya. Ia sudah sangat hafal sifat-sifat anak itu.

"Jangan khawatir Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

.

Donghae menggeliat pelan saat sinar matahari pagi menyelinap masuk menerangi kamarnya. Mengambil posisi miring, ia menarik guling dan memeluknya dengan mata tetap tertutup.

Tunggu dulu?

Kenapa gulingnya ini terasa hangat dan lembut. Gulingnya juga terasa keras tidak seperti biasanya. Donghae mengusap-usap gulingnya. Rasanya sangat halus seperti menyentuh kulit tanpa pakaian.

Jangan-jangan?!

Donghae segera membuka matanya dan terbelalak.

Kini, ia tengah memeluk Eunhyuk yang tidak memakai pakaian atasannya. Bertelanjang dada. Pantas saja ia merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat lembut. Ia terkesima melihat pemandangan manis di depannya. Eunhyuk yang tengah terlelap tampak sangat memukau. Bulu matanya lentik dengan bibir merah itu yang sedikit terbuka. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, Donghae bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Pergerakan itu membuat Eunhyuk terusik. Ia menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya yang langsung bertubrukan dengan hazel Donghae. Mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan dan langsung memeluk Donghae.

"Pagi Hae~" ucapnya ceria dengan gummy smile yang menggemaskan. Membuat Donghae gelagapan.

"Pa-pagi. Eunhyuk kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" Eunhyuk terkekeh manis.

"Aku terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan." Oh-oh sepertinya itu berita buruk untuk Donghae. Atau berita baik? Donghae melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pelan dan memandangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Eunhyuk. Biasakanlah memakai pakaian saat tidur, mengerti?" Donghae menahan nafas saat melihat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Its so adorable.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa." Donghae menepuk kepala Eunhyuk sayang.

"Coba saja pelan-pelan." Eunhyuk mengangguk membuat Donghae tersenyum senang. Tunggu, kenapa Donghae merasa seperti suami yang menasehati istrinya?

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu." Donghae bangun dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi bersama?" sontak Donghae menatap Eunhyuk horror saat mendengar kalimat polos Eunhyuk barusan. Ditambah wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak senang seperti mengajak main. Dalam benaknya ia berfikir. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tau makna dari ucapannya atau tidak?

"Tidak usah. Kau mandi setelahku saja." Atau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, lanjutnya dalam hati. Dengan wajah merah ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hae." Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Eunhyuk dengan sayap hitam yang terbentang di punggungnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mengurus beberapa hal sebentar. Bye~" dengan satu kedipan manis, Eunhyukpun terbang entah kemana. Donghae menghela nafas dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang. Sinar matahari tampak terik. Suasana di kota ini pun sudah ramai dipadati berbagai aktifitas dari pejalan kaki maupun kendaraan-kendaraan transportasi yang berlalu lalang.

Dengan riang Eunhyuk berjalan mengitari kota sibuk itu dengan pandangan takjub. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya terkesima. Ah, tadi ia juga sudah mencoba makanan dan minuman bumi, dan ia langsung jatuh hati pada minuman berwarna merah muda yang rasanya sedikit asam tapi manis itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya susu stroberi. Eunhyuk harus meminta Donghae untuk mengantarnya membeli susu stroberi itu lagi. Harus. Ia terkekeh senang memikirkannya. Suasana hatinya sangat bagus hari ini. Semoga saja tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya di sini. Ia sudah bersusah payah untuk kabur dan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Itu capek!

Ia melihat ke langit biru dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai matahari. Tersenyum menang karena merasa Deviluke dan Bumi itu berjarak jauh.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah siang. Membawakan Donghae makanan sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus. Iya, Eunhyuk akan membawakan makanan khas Deviluke untuk Donghae.

Tunggu ya Donghae.

.

.

Suasana kantor polisi yang cukup ramai dan cukup berisik itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang baru memasuki tempat kerja mereka. Seseorang bak malaikat jatuh dari Surga tersebut tampak santai tak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang menatapnya takjub dan penuh minat. Surai blondenya bergoyang seiring ia berjalan.

"Donghae? Kau di mana? Donghae?" ia berseru dan melihat ke segala arah guna mencari seseorang.

"Siapa itu? Cantik sekali. Seperti malaikat."

"Pakaian apa itu dan ekor itu? Apa dia cosplayer? Tapi keren sekali stylenya."

"Hei daritadi ia memanggil Donghae sunbaenim, apa dia pacarnya?"

"Cepat panggil Donghae kemari." Salah satu polisi muda di sana langsung pergi menemui Donghae, meninggalkan kegaduhan yang mulai terjadi berkat kehadiran seseorang berambut blonde tersebut.

.

Donghae menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya saat ada yang mengetuknya dengan tempo yang cepat. Sepertinya ada yang gawat.

"Masuk."

"Donghae sunbaenim, ada gadis cantik yang mencarimu di depan. Ayo cepat." Donghae tampak mengerutkan kening melihat salah satu rekan kerjanya itu begitu antusias membicarakannya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Gadis cantik? Daripada terus dilanda kebingungan tak berujung ia pun segera berdiri dan melangkah bersama rekan kerjanya itu.

Tubuhnya kaku seketika begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di ujung sana. Tampak dikelilingi para polisi muda bergender laki-laki dan perempuan yang menatapnya penasaran. Kenapa dia bisa ke sini?

"Ah Donghae~" sontak semua menoleh ke arah Donghae dan berbisik-bisik ingin tahu. Donghae memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Hae~" seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu melangkah anggun mendekati Donghae dengan senyum memikat.

"Hyukie kenapa kau ke sini?" ya, yang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah Eunhyuk. Yang tengah tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya. Bola matanya tampak berwarna hitam kelam. Kemana bola mata merah yang memukau itu? Dan apa-apaan ekor di belakangnya itu?! Apa Eunhyuk tidak sadar itu begitu mencolok dan mengundang keingintahuan sekitar.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan hihi." Belum sempat menjawab, dalam sekejap saja mereka dikelilingi orang-orang di sana.

"Donghae, dia siapamu?" tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama Giljun. Pertanyaan Giljun diangguki serempak oleh yang lain.

"Dia ini-"

"Aku calon istri Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk riang dan memeluk lengan Donghae erat. Ia tersenyum senang sedangkan Donghae langsung terbelalak.

"APA?!" sepertinya pertanyaan Donghae diwakili seluruh rekannya yang berkoor itu dengan tampang sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Donghae, dia calon istrimu?"

"Tidak heran sih calon Donghae cantik, dia kan juga tampan. Tapi yang ini… sangat-sangat cantik. Aku iri."

"Donghae oppa, kau bilang kau single ternyata kau sudah mempunyai calon istri. Ahh aku iri dengan wajah cantiknya."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menarik Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum ke ruangan kerjanya. Tentu saja tindakan Donghae itu menuai desahan kecewa yang lain.

"Donghae kenapa kau membawanya masuk?"

"Wah Donghae kau mau memonopoli calon istrimu itu yah?"

"Jangan terlalu berisik di dalam ya."

Apa itu yang terakhir? Memangnya Donghae mau macam-macam? Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau keadaan mendesak.

Pintu itu tertutup. Eunhyuk segera duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Donghae. Tak lama Donghae juga duduk di depan Eunhyuk dan menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku membawakanmu makanan. Ini~" Eunhyuk menyingkirkan berkas-berkas di meja Donghae dan meletakkan tempat makan di sisi yang telah kosong. Donghae menatap masakan yang tersaji di mejanya dengan takjub. Sepertinya enak.

"Ayo dimakan, Hae. Ini masakanku." Tanpa basa-basi Donghae mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan masakan itu. Enak. Rasanya sangat enak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lezat. Kau pandai memasak," pujinya dan mulai memakan dengan lahap. Lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti seorang suami yang diantarkan makan oleh istrinya tercinta.

.

.

Setelah makan Donghae kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan membaca berkas laporan-laporan kriminal. Eunhyuk tampak cemberut karena tidak diperhatikan. Ia sudah memanggil-manggil Donghae namun hanya dibalas gumaman.

Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di meja dan memperhatikan Donghae lekat. Dengan perlahan ia beranjak dan duduk di meja kerja Donghae dan menarik dasi pemuda bermata sendu itu hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Bola mata Eunhyuk kembali memerah dan sebuah ekor mencuat dari belakangnya. Bergerak liar.

Donghae tampak membeku seketika melihat bola mata merah itu yang menatapnya intens. Seperti dipaksa masuk dalam jurang tak berdasar bernama kekaguman.

Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu cantik, membuat Donghae kembali terhanyut akan pesonanya. Dengan suara lirih Eunhyuk berbisik, "Kau mengabaikanku, Hae."

Donghae segera tersadar dan menarik diri dari Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa di sini terasa panas? Eunhyuk terkikik kecil melihatnya. Turun dari meja, dengan santainya Eunhyuk berlenggang kea rah pintu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jangan merindukanku ya." Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan centil, membuat kerja jantung Donghae semakin meningkat. Polisi muda itu memegang dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas setelah makhluk luar angkasa itu pergi.

"Astaga, berada dekat dengannya ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku."

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore, langitpun tampak berwarna jingga. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam meninggalkan peraduannya digantikan sang dewi malam yang mengintip malu-malu. Donghae merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal setelah bekerja itu. Dengan cekatan ia membenahi barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini dia mendapat jadwal pulang sore karena kemarin sudah bekerja hingga larut. Ia melangkah keluar ruangan dan mengernyit saat teman-teman sekerjanya melihat ke arahnya dan saling berbisik. Tampaknya dampak kehadiran Eunhyuk siang tadi masih menjadi pembicaraan. Donghae memijat pangkal hidungnya dan kembali melangkah. Mengabaikan teman-temannya itu yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Donghae-ah, kau pulang cepat pasti karena tidak sabar untuk bermesraan dengan calon istrimu itu kan?"

"Donghae sunbaenim, kau beruntung sekali mendapat calon istri se-awasome itu."

"Baik-baik dengannya dan jaga dia. Jangan kasar-kasar."

"Donghae-ah, jangan terlalu buas padanya malam ini haha~"

Donghae segera melempar tatapan membunuh pada Giljun yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Apa maksudnya? Dia mau mati?! Menghela nafas kasar, dengan cepat Donghae melangkah keluar. Berlama-lama di dalam membuat tekanan darahnya naik. Bisa ia dengar gema tawa dari dalam kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja itu. Lihat saja, Donghae pasti akan membalasnya suatu saat nanti!

Dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa dongkol, ia menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

Donghae menoleh saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang cukup keras. Ia baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Menajamkan pendengarannya, ia kembali mendengar suara itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" dengan langkah cepat Donghae mengikuti arah suara itu. Arahnya dari taman dekat belakang rumahnya. Donghae melebarkan bola matanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di sana, sekitar 10 meter dari posisinya berdiri. Ia melihat Eunhyuk dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian aneh tengah berdebat dengan tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk.

Ada apa ini? Ia memutuskan mendekat.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini perintah raja Deviluke, Tuan muda."

"Bisa kau lepaskan dia." Donghae menginterupsi dan melepaskan cengkraman lelaki tinggi itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihatnya. Melihat kehadiran Donghae, dengan segera Eunhyuk bersembunyi di balik punggung pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuk?" Eunhyuk mengangguk atas pertanyaan Donghae. Lelaki di hadapannya menatap Donghae datar.

"Kau siapa? Cepat serahkan makhluk di belakangmu itu!" perintahnya santai. Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa dia menginginkan Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk juga tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran lelaki ini. Otak Donghae memproses informasi dalam diam. Kalau tidak salah, Eunhyuk pernah bercerita kalau ia sedang dikejar makanya dia lari ke Bumi? Apa orang ini yang dimaksud? Kalau benar, ia harus melindungi Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan, siapa kau?" lelaki di hadapannya kembali menatapnya dan melangkah maju.

"Tuan Eunhyuk, sudah cukup hentikan sampai di sini, ayo pulang ke Deviluke," ucap lelaki itu mengabaikan Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan kabur dari rumah lagi, ayah anda mencemaskan anda." Tunggu dulu. Apa katanya tadi? Kabur? Jadi Eunhyuk kabur dari rumah, bukan dikejar-kejar seperti yang dia bilang?! Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak peduli aku ini pewaris atau bukan, aku sudah lelah kalau setiap hari harus bertemu calon-calon suamiku." Eunhyuk menghentakkan kaki dengan wajah yang cemberut imut, membuat wajah Donghae memerah karena gemas. Tapi… calon suami? Apalagi maksudnya?

Lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan dan bersedekap.

"Tidak bisa begitu Tuan Eunhyuk, ini sudah perintah raja."

"Hangeng, aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku mau bebas!" Donghae mulai bisa membaca situasinya saat ini. Jadi, Eunhyuk itu putra raja yang disuruh mengikuti perjodohan yang tidak disukai lalu kabur ke Bumi. Pantas saja ia kabur kalau alasannya seperti itu.

"Tuan Eunhyuk, ini demi anda juga. Anda adalah pewaris keluarga Raja Deviluke, oleh karena itu Raja menginginkan beberapa kandidat dari berbagai gugus bimasakti untuk bertemu denganmu. Bagaimanapun calon suamimu kelak akan menduduki posisi puncak dan menjadi raja Deviluke yang memerintah banyak bintang." Donghae terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget atas informasi yang diberikan lelaki yang dipanggil Hangeng ini. W-wow. Jadi Eunhyuk putra raja yang menguasai gugus Bimasakti? Sungguh luar biasa.

"Yang dipedulikan ayah hanya pewaris, dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku!"

"Bukan begitu Tuan, Yang mulia juga memikirkan perasaan anda."

"Bohong! Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku sudah memiliki calonku sendiri. Aku mau menikah dengan Donghae." Eunhyuk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Donghae yang melebarkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hyuk-"

"Jadi Donghae tidak mau menikah denganku?" Donghae menelan ludah gugup saat melihat genangan airmata yang siap tumpah kapanpun dari mata Eunhyuk. Uhh… wajah Eunhyuk saat ini sungguh adorable.

"Kau ini siapa?" Donghae menoleh, melihat Hangeng yang menatap langsung matanya. Warna mata Hangeng juga berwarna merah. Tapi tidak seindah mata Eunhyuk. Apa ciri khas makhluk deviluke itu bermata merah?

"Dia Donghae, dan dia calon suamiku," jawab Eunhyuk riang membuat Hangeng menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau ini hanya makhluk Bumi. Kau tidak pantas untuk tuan muda. Tapi aku akan mengujimu." Donghae sedikit melangkah mundur saat merasakan aura mengancam yang dikeluarkan lelaki berwajah oriental.

"Hangeng hentikan! Donghae bukan tandinganmu." Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang dan berdiri di depan Donghae. Donghae mengusap wajah kasar. Ia baru pulang dan sudah dihadapkan oleh masalah yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya sekarang. Ia lelah, sungguh. Dengan sigap Donghae memegang pundak Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang langsung mata merah yang memukaunya.

"Eunhyuk, dengar. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang tidak mau dijodohkan, tapi memutuskan pernikahan itu tidak segampang yang kau kira. Pulanglah dan bicarakan baik-baik dengan ayahmu. Aku yakin ayahmu akan mengerti. Jangan kabur lagi, itu tidak baik."Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk kemudian berbalik menghadap Hangeng.

"Tuan, ini memang bukan urusanku tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Eunhyuk mungkin memang pewaris tapi memaksakan kehendak yang tak diinginkannya sangatlah tidak adil untuknya. Biarkan dia bebas. Pahamilah perasaannya. Tolong sampaikan hal ini pada ayah Eunhyuk." Hangeng terdiam mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan. Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Donghae." Donghae kembali menghadap Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau benar. Aku memang kekanakan hingga kabur dari rumah. Kau juga benar, aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin pergi kebanyak tempat untuk mencari pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang luas. Aku juga ingin menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku kabur. Sejujurnya, aku mengatakan ingin menikah denganmu itu hanya alasan saja supaya aku tidak kembali ke rumah." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan tersenyum lembut pada Donghae.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau memahami perasaanku. Aku sangat tersentuh. Kau lelaki pertama yang bersikap lembut padaku padahal kita hanya orang asing. Karena sikapmulah, sekarang aku yakin. Aku yakin ingin menikah denganmu, Hae. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan yang lain selain dirimu." Ucapan Eunhyuk yang mengalir dengan lembut itu membuat Donghae terpaku. Entah kenapa ada desiran aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Perasaannya menghangat, dan ia sangat senang dengan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia menyukai Eunhyuk?

Hangeng menarik nafas. Ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan seksama. Sesungguhnya ia juga mengerti perasaan Eunhyuk. Ia sudah menjaga Eunhyuk dari kecil. Ia juga kurang setuju dengan perjodohan itu. Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk berhak memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi ia bisa apa? Itu sudah perintah Raja. Ia tidak bisa menolak dan protes.

Hangeng mendekat dan mengacak surai blonde Eunhyuk sayang.

"Baiklah kau menang. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu sekali lagi. Lagipula, sepertinya lelaki ini pantas untukmu." Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah dengan mata berbinar, membuat Hangeng terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Kau akan bicara dengan ayah?" Hangeng mengangguk dan dengan segera Eunhyuk memeluknya erat.

"Yeay~ aku sayang gege. Terimakasih." Sepertinya senyum Eunhyuk menular. Terbukti Hangeng dan Donghae ikut tersenyum melihatnya bahagia.

"Lee Donghae aku titipkan Eunhyuk padamu. Jaga dia baik-baik sampai aku kembali." Donghae mengangguk patuh dan mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

Pada akhirnya, Eunhyuk kembali ke rumah Donghae.

.

.

"Hae~ sarapannya sudah siap." Donghae menuruni tangga dengan mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap menuju meja makan. Bisa ia lihat banyak makanan terhidang di depannya. Ia juga melihat Eunhyuk yang menata makanan dengan apron berwarna kuning cerah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Eunhyuk tampak menggemaskan. Beginikah rasanya punya istri?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran barusan. Apa yang dia fikirkan?!

Menarik kursi, Donghae duduk dan bersiap untuk makan. Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae, mengambil piring dan menyendokkan makanan ke piring tersebut.

"Hae mau makan apa? Biar aku ambilkan." Wajah Donghae memanas melihat senyum yang amat manis itu tercipta di paras ayu Eunhyuk. Dengan gugup ia menunjuk salah satu makanan yang ada di meja makan. Eunhyuk segera mengambilkan dan menaruhnya di piring Donghae. Pemuda blonde itu duduk di sebelah Donghae dan mengangkat sesendok nasi ke hadapan bibir Donghae. Donghae menatap bingung.

"Ayo aku suapi Hae~"

Oh tidak. Jantung Donghae kembali berdetak di luar batas normal.

Bukankah kalau seperti ini mereka terlihat seperti suami istri pada umumnya?

Pagi itu dilalui Donghae dengan jantung yang berdebar karena makhluk seksi di sampingnya yang selalu membuatnya harus menahan diri kuat-kuat.

.

.

Hari sudah siang, dan Donghae di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Hangeng dikantornya. Untung saja Hangeng berpakaian normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Donghae mengikuti langkah Hangeng yang berada di depannya. Mereka menuju taman belakang tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hangeng menemuinya karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Donghae, aku datang membawa pesan langsung untukmu dari Raja Deviluke, ayah Tuan Eunhyuk."

"Ayah Eunhyuk?"

"Ya. Dulu beliaulah yang menyatukan gugus bimasakti. Kalau begitu, dengarkan baik-baik."

Hangeng mengeluarkan alat berbentuk krystal dari sakunya. Dari krystal itu muncullah hologram di depannya dengan latar berwarna merah.

"Lee Donghae."

Donghae terkesiap mendengar suara berat itu. Terdengar tegas dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan. Ini suara ayah Eunhyuk?

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hangeng. Aku menunjukmu sebagai satu-satunya tunangan Eunhyuk."

Apa?! Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kurasa kau pantas bersanding dengan Eunhyuk. Aku ingin tahu sebatas mana kemampuanmu. Lindungilah Eunhyuk.

Mengenai keberadaanmu sekarang, kau sudah dikenal luas diseluruh gugusan bimasakti. Cepat atau lambat, para calon tunangan Eunhyuk yang lainnya pasti akan muncul di depanmu. Dan tentu saja tujuan mereka adalah merebut Eunhyuk darimu."

Merebut Eunhyuk? Kenapa rasanya Donghae sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat itu?

"Kalau kau bisa melindungi Eunhyuk dari mereka dan tidak membuatnya terluka sedikitpun, kau akan menjadi pewarisku. Tapi kalau sampai Eunhyuk terluka dan berhasil direbut, kau tidak akan bisa melihat Eunhyuk lagi untuk selamanya."

Deg!

Apa? Tidak bisa melihat Eunhyuk lagi?

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum melintas di benaknya. Wajah cantik itu yang tersenyum begitu indahnya. Tidak! Ia tidak rela jika harus kehilangan sosok itu. Ia harus mempertahankannya. Lagipula, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan hak waris yang dibicarakan. Ia hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Eunhyuk. Melihat senyumnya. Menjaganya.

"Baik. Saya terima perintah anda.," ucap Donghae tegas dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Ya, iya yakin dengan keputusannya ini.

"Semangat yang bagus. Bersiaplah karena cepat atau lambat para sainganmu akan berdatangan."

Dan sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Membuat semangat Donghae sedikit mengendur. Bagaimanapun saingannya itu juga makhluk luar angkasa. Yang tentu mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi pesimis. Bisakah ia mempertahankan Eunhyuk di sisinya?

Donghae merasakan tepukan di punggungnya yang di dapat dari Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum.

"Bersemangatlah. Aku tau apa yang kau fikirkan. Jujur saja, dari segi kekuatan sudah pasti kau kalah dari mereka. Kau hanya manusia biasa. Tapi kau juga memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki mereka. Jaga Eunhyuk baik-baik, aku mendukungmu." Hangeng kembali menepuk punggung Donghae dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang merenung memikirkan semuanya.

"Hae~" Donghae tersentak saat Eunhyuk datang tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluknya erat lengkap dengan senyuman manis.

"Ayo makan~ ini sudah waktunya makan siang," ucapnya riang. Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sayang. Demi Eunhyuk, ia pasti akan dengan sekuat tenaga 'melawan' para saingannya itu. Ia pasti bisa. Harus!

"Ayo."

"Yeay~ Hae nanti belikan aku susu stroberi ya."

"Iya, sayang."

Sepasang pemuda itu bergandengan tangan dengan mesra meninggalkan taman dengan senyum bahagia. Dan Mereka harus bersiap dengan apa yang akan menanti mereka nanti.

.

.

Di puncak bangunan tertinggi. Seorang lelaki tampak berdiri di kegelapan yang pekat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Helai berwarna cokelatnya bergoyang tertiup angin malam.

"Eunhyuk, kau akan menjadi milikku sayang. Tunggu aku."

.

To Be Continued

.

.

#elapkeringet

Fiuh~ akhirnya jadi juga chap ini. Setelah sekian lama terbengkalai hehe…

Ini kenapa pada ketawa sama kata "Deviluke" sih? :v

Itu asli dari komiknya loh :v iya tau, saya gak kreatif emang :'D

Maaf atas kengaretan ff ini. Dan maaf juga kalau chap ini gaje banget #sungkem

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sebelumnya sudah mereview, memfav, memfollow dan me, me(?) yang lain #bow

Review kalian adalah nyawa ff ini.

Monggo di review~

Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya~

Review juseyo~ :D


End file.
